


Tongue

by redsukiriot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Everyone is 18 at least, First Kiss, First years as third years, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, M/M, Mentions of alcohol but it's extremely light, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, There's more characters mentioned than actually being part of the plot and having dialogues, day 1 prompt affection, day 1 prompt kiss, like two lines - Freeform, neck kisses, tskymweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsukiriot/pseuds/redsukiriot
Summary: Tsukishima felt disappointed in himself for not being stupid and brave enough to take the initiative with his best friend. He also wondered if right now, Yamaguchi's tongue tasted like cherries.tskymweek2020, day 1: affection / kiss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> debuting in the haikyuu!! fandom with a tsukkiyama fic for tskymweek2020 is actually something i'm quite proud about.  
> i hope you like tsukkiyama kissing and kissing and kissing!
> 
> oh, i haven't finished the manga yet. that means some manga facts may be inaccurate, but i didn't dwell too much on things aside from them loving each other. the chance is pretty slim, but i thought i might warn yall anyway.
> 
> playlist of the party at the end notes.
> 
> english is not my first language.
> 
> enjoy!

They were graduating, finally.

Their families' faces were blurred and Yamaguchi was only a tad shy about his crying. His parents were proud of him, just like the blonde family beside them. He kept good grades, he was accepted at a good college, he made new friends—hell, he made a friend he trusts almost as much as he trusts Tsukishima, that’s Hinata for him; he had “Captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team at his 3rd year; middle blocker and pinch server” in his resumé. Captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team is something that still makes him wanna cry. They lost the spring nationals, but they were there. Yamaguchi was proud of himself too.

Tsukishima was smiling shyly, looking at Yamaguchi’s red rimmed eyes; his own eyes were shiny, not from tears, but because they were so overwhelmingly alive. 

“Stop crying, you baby.” It’s not mockering, there was no bite. There was just happiness overflowing through his words.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 _How could this day get even better?_ Yamaguchi thought, cheeks still wet from crying and hurting from smiling.

* * *

Dinner with all their families together proved to be something else. The clock ticking and getting closer to the real party time is what prevented the not-so-much-as-kids-anymore from imploding. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, but everyone there was really making the place feel too full with people—parents—that have never interacted before.

When the parents said their goodbyes, they left recommendations and "behave yourself"s behind. Hinata's sister, Natsu, was invited to spend the night at the Kageyama’s, which was just an excuse to keep her away from the party while her own parents enjoyed a night away from home. Everything was planned to be quite tamed, Tanaka's sister and Tsukishima's brother, together with Shimada, were the responsible adults in charge of chaperoning the high school graduates. Still, Tanaka Saeko was in charge of the drinks and even with Hinata’s mom's observation that she would only allow the party to happen at their house if the alcohol was very, _very_ controlled, it felt like it wasn’t the place for a kid to be. The new adults deserved a little time for themselves before everything changed.

Everything was going to change.

Certainly not in the drastic way most newly high school graduates thought it would. Entering adulthood wasn’t so different from the recent teenage years, but it was still a change. Leaving things and people behind to pursue studies, a future career, meeting new friends… new lovers.

Maybe it could be a little drastic.

Hinata was going to live in Brazil one year from now and pursue the growth he envisioned for himself, to open his wings and take in the most he could and polish his talent to the maximum, to sharpen his instincts.

Kageyama was also preparing himself for something. He was going pro right off the bat to show his stupidly, genius talent and catch higher flights someday too.

Their older friends were all studying and working, some of them were dating each other and looking disgustingly in love.

“Is Nishinoya fine with that?” Hinata asked but it fell on deaf ears. “Hey, Yamaguchi?”

“Oh, sorry Hinata. Spaced out a bit there.”

“I can see that. So, d’you think Nishinoya is fine with that?” he nodded at Tanaka’s and Kiyoko’s direction.

“About them being engaged? I’m sure he’s very happy.”

“But he liked Kiyoko, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he still does in another way. Besides, he loves Tanaka. He knows she was the only one he wanted a chance with and he got it.” Yamaguchi smiled looking at them. _Maybe it’s not so disgusting to be so openly in love,_ he thought.

“Where is Nishinoya, by the way? And Asahi? I haven't seen them since our parents left.”

“And that’s due to _you_ being an oblivious idiot worrying you’re little tangerine head about whether he’s suffering because his old high school crush is marrying his best friend while, in fact, they’re at the back of the house making out with their other high school crush.” Tsukishima appeared behind Yamaguchi and Hinata, soon coming to view offering a pink drink to his best friend.

“Oh, thank you Tsukki! Is this strawberry?” Yamaguchi had brightened up in the few seconds the blond had stood there.

“No. Mine’s strawberry, yours is cherry. The drinks do look alike, though. It’s very sweet.”

“Just how you like, then.”

“I’m still here, you know?” Hinata cried out.

“I can see that. Barely.” Yamaguchi laughed at the blond’s joke.

“Anyway… What did you mean with that, Stingyshima? Who is who’s crush making out at the back?”

“I meant Karasuno’s formerly ace and libero are mixing saliva at the back.”

Yamaguchi spit his drink and Hinata went jaw slacked.

“What?” “Finally!” Hinata and Yamaguchi screamed at the same time, making Tsukishima roll his eyes before leaving the two little kids screaming and jumping with happiness for their senpais.

He thought it was a little stupid, they didn’t even knew if it was serious. Even if they did, it’s not like they’re marrying like Tanaka, right? He couldn’t stop himself before the thought of their friends being utterly unhappy if him and Yamaguchi ever got together crossed his mind. _I don’t care, it would be our business only. Not that it would ever really happen._

Tsukishima Akiteru was hovering over Tanaka’s sister. They were good friends, Tsukishima wondered if it could be something else someday. He liked her. He also wondered if his brother was waiting for something, for her or for someone else. They actually never talked about romantic stuff and only the thought of having this conversation made Tsukishima turn around and take a few steps away from the drinks’ corner where they were.

If he were to talk about these things, it would be with Yamaguchi. If he were braver, he would ask if Yamaguchi liked someone, if he’s waiting on someone; if he liked Tsukishima the way Tsukishima liked him.

He knew that, at some point, Yamaguchi developed a crush on him, but weeks, months passed and he never said anything more concrete about such feelings. The only two options were his crush dying out or...

 _Or_ becoming something else, something Tsukishima also felt and made him dizzy. He wondered more often than he wanted to admit if he ever made Yamaguchi dizzy in the way love does to people.

Yamaguchi was brave and always walked ahead of him. Tsukishima couldn’t believe in the second option because in his book, Yamaguchi would have taken the leap and confessed, but he didn’t. First year gone, second year and third year ended too. Tsukishima waited, waited and waited for him to take the initiative he was too afraid to take. If he did, what would happen? Tsukishima knew that, eventually, he would most likely lose him, because everything ends, though their friendship was an exception. 

How could he know if their hypothetical romance would be an exception too? He _would_ know if Yamaguchi ever told him, but he didn’t. He never did.

When he walked in on Nishinoya and Asahi sweetly kissing—it wasn’t a makeout session as he pointedly hinted to Hinata—he couldn’t even feel disgust at being an expectator of the men’s PDA (not that public if Tsukishima hadn’t gone to the back of the house to breathe). He just felt disappointed at himself for not being that stupid and brave. He hated being that public, but he wouldn’t mind it at all if it was with Yamaguchi's mouth on his and only amongst their friends; or at the bleachers after his future team won a game. Even better if it’s actually after losing. He could do with his best friend’s kisses after losing.

He wondered if right now, Yamaguchi’s tongue tasted like cherries.

* * *

Tsukishima spent some time away from Yamaguchi, but he soon came back. They always gravitated around and back to each other, no matter the situation. They were never in a party situation like that one before, though.

They were both surprised that the only ones a little bit drunk were Suga and Sawamura, expecting more of them to be past the point of tipsy. Seems like their parents had absolutely nothing to worry about, after all.

Hinata had 0% alcohol in his blood and it was actually the only one looking completely wasted. He was bouncing around, hopping like a bunny and dancing with everyone and around the ones not dancing. At a certain moment, he took Yachi by her hands and brought her to the center to join him in this weird dance of waving their hands in front of their faces, making everyone laugh at him and the poor girl almost combusting. By the third song (he had clung to her like a leech), she was well accustomed with dancing and having the attention on her clumsy steps. They sang “DANCE DANCE DANCE” by Queen bee louder than the song.

Everyone looked happy.

Yamaguchi didn’t know why Tsukishima was frowning when he thought he wasn’t looking.

“Tsukki, come dance with me,” he tried.

“Huh. What?”

“Come dance with us. Everyone is having so much fun dancing.”

“Kageyama isn’t having fun dancing. He’s having fun—”

“Tsukki, look again.” Yamaguchi snickered seeing Tsukishima’s face in disbelief. Kageyama had just joined Hinata and Yachi.

“Nevermind. Guess I don’t have an excuse anymore.”

“You can just say no even without an excuse, Tsukki. You don’t have to always say yes to me.”

 _With these freckled cheeks? Yes, yes I do have to say yes,_ Tsukishima thought.

“Let’s go,” he bent down to reach the other’s ear and whisper the last word, “Tadashi.”

He didn’t even look at Yamaguchi’s eyes after that, just gave his back and walked to the improvised dance floor, hearing an indignant “Tsukki!” behind him. His cheeks burned.

Yamaguchi had the habit of calling him Tsukki even when they were alone and Tsukishima called him by his first name. Sometimes the “Kei” was used charged with intentions, any intention, but it was usually just “Tsukki”. The pattern was their names only being used when they were completely alone and safe from the world, totally on their own shared mindspace, in a private galaxy of their own where not a single buzz from the busy street Tsukishima lived on could reach and disturb. Yamaguchi thought it was weird to break the habit at a party like that, but again, he knew his “Kei”s were charged. Maybe Tsukishima’s “Tadashi” was charged too. He felt a shiver running through the entirety of his skin at the thought of the professed name having any new intention behind.

And they danced. They weren't as weird as yachikagehina (sometimes it was faster to refer to the small groups amongst the five of them like this), but as clumsy as them. The party’s playlist was a mix of everyone’s music taste, but it was heavily influenced by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. It was no wonder some of their favourite songs played, turning the not-so-easy task to keep Tsukishima dancing in some easy breezy task. He looked happy again, like earlier at their graduation, when he told Yamaguchi to stop crying with the prettiest, most alive eyes he’d ever seen that day. Tsukishima’s eyes always looked alive when it was only the both of them and the old first years group, or when they talked in private about his future in volleyball. They looked stunning.

“You look stunning,” it slipped.

“I look what?” He seemed scared and Yamaguchi took that as a red flag.

“Shit, sorry. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“Why? Did you… lie?”

“No! Of course not, that’s not it.”

Tsukishima wanted to ask him what was then. He wanted to beg him to say it again. He did something else instead.

“You look stunning too. The yellow shirt suits you.”

“Oh. Yeah, you look really good wearing grey. Thank you, Tsukki.”

“Ha ha, don’t you think grey is boring? Mom told me it made me look pale.”

“You look stunning, Tsukki. That’s all there is to it.”

Yamaguchi was beat red, but he didn’t look aside for seconds. He held the other’s stare until he smiled without showing his teeth.

“Thank you, Tadashi.”

“Nnnghhh, what’s with using my name here, Tsukki?”

They were still dancing and lightly laughing at the reaction. None of them was looking at each other this time.

“I don’t know,” _I’m trying to be brave and take a chance._ “Just taking a shot.”

“Taking a shot at what?”

“You tell me after this song.”

“Tongue” was in their shared playlist. It’s surprising both of them remembered the fact considering their shared playlist was actually five playlists (dino & stars part I, dino & stars part II, dino & stars part III and so on…). It wasn’t a great song, it had no depth. It was just fun, so fun that Tsukishima always started humming with the song and when the lyrics started, he always sang along.

He sang louder tonight for his standards.

“I keep my love, I want my blood inside of you~… Damn, I forgot this song is this weird.”

Yamaguchi laughed harder and looked at Tsukishima this time.

“Definitely, Kei.”

“Ha ha, here comes you with the name too.”

“Do you like my style?

Have you seen my shoes?

'Cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world for you.”

Yamaguchi rapidly noticed people looking at them astonished. No one was exactly expecting Tsukishima to do that. He wasn’t even being loud generally, and they were also not going all out dancing, but Tsukishima smiling and singing was a sight to behold. He prayed the other never noticed the attention on them because he didn’t want it to stop. Ever. It was silly and young and the Tsukishima he knew between their four white walls, but now in the wilderness, free. It was silly, but Yamaguchi would either cry of happiness or do something really stupid like kissing him for the first time in front of everbody there, everybody including the older Tsukishima.

He planned on trying to when they were alone, in case he got rejected.

When Tsukishima was apart from him, he confessed to Hinata he was thinking of trying. “Everything is about to change,” he had told him. “Maybe this can finally change too.”

Hinata encouraged him.

Tsukishima looked right at his face, zeroing on his nose where he knew he had a bunch of tiny freckles, and then he stared at his eyes. He was still smiling, but his cheeks started to get redder.

“Everybody knows I'm right

I can't control, I got my eyes on you all night

We just haven't got a clue

I keep my love [...]”

He laughed instead of singing the line, still looking at Yamaguchi.

“Do you think I'm cute?” 

_Damn, he’s too freaking red! Am I that red too? God, he won’t stop staring at me and smiling. No, he’s smirking. Goddammit, I’m gonna do something stupid. Control yourself, Tadashi._

“Well is it too late to check?

And I don't care, I got your tongue against my neck.”

_God-freaking-dammit._

Yamaguchi couldn’t pinpoint where they became that close, but the song ended without his care. Every song ended with his overly focused brain just wanting to focus on Tsukishima's smell. His cologne was so, so enchanting. Against all odds, he smelled sweet. He always smelled sweet.

Maybe later someone would tell them that _that_ was happening with another song playing, “Waterfall”. Maybe they would explain to them how another three songs played in between “Tongue” and this one while they were just too close and sweaty and together, with Yamaguchi slowly getting closer to Tsukishima’s jaw.

He was trembling and so gone. He wanted to do something stupid.

He wanted to kiss his best friend right there and then. And he tried, but he saw behind those golden-brown eyes; there was want, but there was also fear. Tsukishima was scared.

He lightly blew cold air against his neck, instead.

“Would you come with me to somewhere else?” He spoke into the taller’s neck.

“I know where.”

Yamaguchi knew it too. They were going to the same place Tsukishima found their friends earlier.

He vaguely noticed everyone was still sneaking expectant glances at them.

The side of the house was surprisingly more illuminated than the backyard where the party was happening. The neighbor house was entirely alight and showering them with the whitest, brightest led.

“So.”

“Yes?”

“Kei.”

“Tadashi.”

Now that their bubble had burst, they could hear the music again. They could hear everything, and Yamaguchi could swear Tsukishima’s heartbeats were the loudest thing there. It was making him antsy. It was making him start to think about jumping right into the stupid thing he most wanted, but he needed to go slow and test the waters; make Tsukishima relax and open up to him, if he was lucky.

“Can we keep dancing?” Tsukishima was the one who spoke, waking him up.

“Y-yes.”

They restarted apart and were slowly getting closer again. It was a silent agreement to try their best to recreate the same atmosphere without exchanging a word.

Soon—not soon enough for Yamaguchi’s liking—they were at the same position. Yamaguchi, this time, tried to confidently deposit a peck onto Tsukishima’s neck. He felt the fastening heartbeat and still couldn’t believe the full body shiver his lips provoked on the boy he loved for years. He made Tsukishima shiver.

He continued to deposit light pecks at the pale neck, following his veins, getting harder and wetter as he opened his mouth. Tukishima’s hands were tight on his waist, nervously grabbing at his shirt. He thought he was doing well and his body was ecstatic because _this is happening this is happening this is happening oh my god i’m kissing kei’s neck my lips are on his neck and i’m going to cry because he seems about to cry and i can’t believe this is happening._

He got a little shy thinking about his next move, it was risky, but he still did it. He licked the path from his jugular to his earlobe and unintentionally, he made Tsukishima a new man.

“Tadashi!”

He positioned his hands on Tsukishima’s face and neck and looked at him expectantly, waiting for the next move to come from him or at least one more sign, one more thing, one more word, his name spilling out of the other’s mouth one more time before he finally closed the years of space between them.

He waited and waited, but nothing happened.

“Tsukki…” it was almost begging.

“I can’t do this. I can’t do it alone, I mean!”

“What do you mean? You’re not alone, I’m here. I’m holding your face. Talk to me, Tsuk—ei. Kei.”

“I thought I said I never thought for a millisecond I’d win this alone, Tadashi. That wasn’t clear enough?”

“... No? When? Where? Oh my god, Kei!”

“I want you to lead the way, ‘cause I’m scared. I wanna do things, say things, but I don’t wanna lose you after everything goes to shit. I need you to tell me nothing’s gonna ruin this. Us.” he fixed his forehead to Yamaguchi’s abruptly and felt the exact moment the other exhaled brokenly.

“Kei, you’re my best friend. You’re my best everything, my partner in crime. Everything could go wrong and still nothing would ruin us, whatever “us” means. You give me courage to say this… Just please, don’t make me say more now. If you do, I’m gonna say something really big that’s gonna embarrass me to the point of crying.”

“Are you serious? After your tongue quite sculpted my neck anew? I thought you—you, damn. I thought you were about to say that—I was waiting—I mean. Damn, forget it.”

“Absolutely not! What were you expecting me to say? Explain! Explain, because I wanna kiss more than your neck, but I need you. to. explain. Get a grip of your pride.”

“Shut up, Tadashi.” He snickered at the memory.

“Kiss me shut then if you’re not going to explain what you were expecting me to say. Unless you’re drunk. You don’t look drunk. You haven’t drank much.”

It was commedic to see how Yamaguchi inflated with courage to spill the beans and suddenly deflated, feeling shy. Tsukishima would lose it laughing if he wasn’t weak on the legs.

“I’m not.”

“Cool.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

Both decided telepathically to take the initiative together. Yamaguchi’s hands were still on his face while Tsukishima’s were on his waist. His face was the prettiest thing in this universe and maybe another, an entire galaxy at arms reach. Naturally, one of his hands loosed from where it was placed and came to hold the freckled face too. Maybe that would make the angle weird, but he was willing to risk just to hold all he could of this man. He asked to be lead, but they were just going to walk side by side this time.

Their lips touched feather-light, but it only lasted seconds before they were already entering each other’s mouth. It was overwhelming. Yamaguchi was planning on trying to kiss his best friend and maybe confess if he wasn’t outright rejected, but he doubted he was really going to do something; Tsukishima just plainly refused to believe anything could work out without him losing the best person he ever met, but the shiny lips over his, the warm tongue giving him warmth to survive ten japanese winters told him otherwise.

It told him he didn’t have to wait on the other. He could lead him when he tired himself out of carrying Tsukishima.

They separated slowly and laughed wholeheartedly. The party probably listened to them. They could even listen to Tsukishima’s next words, he didn’t care. Yamaguchi was the one that led them here, that opened up, that tried. He was going to say _that_ first and make this a little competition for them, if they feel like it. Whoever’s going to lead and be the first from here on out, Tsukishima Kei wasn’t going to lose anything. 

“Your tongue is nice. And I love you, captain.”

“Finally.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Do you want to change our playlist’s name to ‘moon & stars’? I think ‘dino & stars’ is cute, but I don’t know. Moon & stars _is_ us. What do you think, Tsukki?”

“I don’t mind either as long as you keep being the star.”

“I love you so damn much, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, comments are always very welcomed.
> 
> here's the party playlist i promised <3  
> TONGUE, a tsukkiyama fanfic | party at hinata's https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Ju5t526u6ZBAd3bEVdxI4?si=dpGoyCR_Sty9l6US_YG0yw


End file.
